


Couple game

by nataliarogers



Category: Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, Marvel
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliarogers/pseuds/nataliarogers
Summary: Scarjost doing an interview and playing a game at the Ellen show.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Colin Jost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Couple game

The show was starting in 30 seconds, a staff member was counting.  
Before they were on television again Colin pecked Scarlett's lips to calm her down.

She saw few people in the audience watching her awfully mostly when she held Colin's hand to find comfort so she ended up leaving it near his.

They sat on the couch, Colin on the end of it, 10 seconds left.  
He got near her ear  
"I love you and i don't care if others can't see it" he whispered and left a kiss on her cheek.

The show started and Ellen introduced them again.  
Scarlett seemed more calm now and was holding his hand even though people couldn't see it because they were hidden under her thigh.

"So would you guys like playing a game?"  
Ellen asked and got up, but the answer was pretty obvious because saying "no" would be rude even though they wanted to.

They both nodded and stood up after her, Scarlett removed her hand from his in order to follow Ellen.  
This was the same spot where she played "who dat" last time she was here.

"Stand behind each buzzer now"  
Ellen stood in front of them while they were behind these buzzers facing her.

"Basically is a 'who's most likely to' game, so i ask a question, you both hit the red buzzer and then answer, if you both answer the same person then you'll get a point, is it clear?"

Colin and Scarlett looked at each other simultaneously to check if the other got how the game worked.  
They exchanged a nod both pretty anxious about this.

"But why do we hit the buzzer?" Scarlett pointed at it and raised an eyebrow to Ellen.  
"Because I say so" Ellen earned a laugh from the audience.

Scarlett just laughed too and then saw that the guys that looked mad at her when she touched Colin were no longer in the audience and she calmed down more.

"Let's have a try before starting for real, shall we" Ellen got the questions from a staff member.  
"yeah go ahead" Colin spoke for the two of them.

"who is the most known between you two?"  
"Scarlett of course" Colin spoke first  
"me?" Scarlett was pretty confused because she doesn't acknowledge her fame.

"yeah but you have to hit the buzzer"  
They both hit it and giggled.  
"okay we're ready now" Ellen picked the first question.

"Who's the better cook?"  
They both hit the buzzer.  
"Me for sure" Scarlett wasn't even modest about it because he's not bad but she can still remember the taste of his thanksgiving pie.

"Yeah it's her" Colin confirmed her statement.  
"Alright..." Ellen took another note with another question.  
"Who's the biggest baby when they're sick?"  
Both of them hit the buzzer.

"Scarlett"  
"me"  
they replied almost at the same time.  
"Another point so it's 2 now..  
Who's the better kisser?"  
Again they hit the buzzer.

"Both" Scarlett replied thinking it was obvious.  
"Liar, it's her actually"  
Scarlett giggled.

"Nope"  
"Babe it's you for sure, am i not right?" Colin asked to Ellen as if she would know.  
"Well yeah i've kissed her plenty of times"  
Ellen made the audience and Scarlett and Colin laugh.

"Anyways you don't get a point for that, next one is... Who was the first one to have a crush on the other?"  
"We both crushed on each other on our first date" Colin answered for the two of them but forgot to hit the buzzer.

Ellen looked at Scarlett waiting for her answer.  
"He's right" she said and hit Colin's buzzer because they were pretty close, earning a sweet "thank you" from Colin.

"Well that's really cliche, but you still got a point" they chuckled and waited for the next question.  
"Who talks the most?"  
They hit the buzzer.

"Scarlett all the way"  
"me, i can't help it" Scarlett said and looked down disappointed with herself.  
"OH unless she's mad for something, in that case she's gonna shut her mouth for days"  
Scarlett laughed at Colin's words.

"Honey don't expose me like that and you know the reason why i do that" she randomly hit the buzzer again.  
"Yeah but it's still annoying sweetheart"  
Colin hit the buzzer too.

Scarlett just rolled her eyes back at him even though she knows he's right.  
"okay you got a point and you don't have to hit the buzzer everytime you say something"

Colin ignored Ellen to look at Scarlett and let her understand that he didn't say those things in a bad way or to pull up a fight and she just smiled at him.

"well this is pretty funny given what just happened but...  
Who's the first to apology after an argument?"  
they hit the buzzer.  
Scarlett looked at Colin as if to tell him that she's going to answer.

"We actually discuss things so there's not so much need for an apology, but when things start getting bad that's when i shut my mouth, as my beloved fiancèe said before, and after that we basically apology to each other the second we come in sight with one another."

Scarlett looked at Colin for an approval after her explanation and he smiled almost proudly.  
"Yep, what she said"  
"So you're telling me you guys don't argue?" Ellen looked at them pretty confused.

"Not really, we both hate that situation so we try to stay as calm as we can and understand the other point of view" it was Colin's turn for an explanation.

"I don't believe you... moving on" Ellen again earned a laugh from everyone in the room and then proceed to ask the following question.  
"Who takes the longer in the shower?"

Scarlett and Colin both looked down with an embarassed look on the face.  
Ellen just raised an eyebrow to them.  
"Umh..." Scarlett bited her bottom lip and looked at Colin.

Reading his face, she understood that he was embarassed too but still wanted to give an honest answer.  
"Both" they said in unison.

"How does that make sense?" Ellen looked at the audience confused.  
"We shower together" Scarlett finally spoke.  
"Always" Colin added to make their point clearer.

"Always??" Ellen was looking at them as if they had a third eye growing on their foreheads right now.  
They nodded.

"What if you're not in the same city? I mean Scarlett travels a lot for what I know"  
"We facetime in order to shower together"  
Colin was chewing on the inside of his cheek while Scarlett kept playing with her hands, they were pretty nervous.

"What if it's in another country and the timezone is different?" Ellen was going to the bottom of this.  
"We just wait for the other you know, and we always take shower at night so we make it work" Scarlett hit the buzzer for no reason again but mostly for her agitation.

"I don't know if this is the dumbest thing i've ever heard or the cutest"  
they both smiled at her trying to hide the embarassment.  
"Well i think we're out of time so i'll get other secrets out of you another time."

they thanked god mentally and then stood next to ellen while she said goodbye to the viewers.  
The show ended and they went to their changing room.

"Well now everyone thinks we are one of those creepy obsessive couples that can't live without the other" Colin said while he locked the door and sat on a chair.

"It's the truth..." she sat on his lap, hands cupping his face "i'm obsessed with you" she got closer until her face was resting few inches away from his.  
"I'm obsessed with your kisses" she pecked his lips "and yes you are a great kisser" she kissed him again.

"I'm obsessed with your beauty" she left few kisses on his cheeks and forehead.  
"I'm obsessed with your cuteness" she kissed his nose.  
"I'm obsessed with your arms" she grabbed and squeezed them.

"I'm obsessed with.. you Colin" she looks at him under her lashes and waits for a reaction, he smiles and stares at her at a loss of words.

"I love you" he finally speaks and grabs her face kissing her with as much love as he can.  
She kisses him back and smiles through the kiss.  
"I love you too" she says once she pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed my work, leave some kudos or comments to let me know❣


End file.
